WE ARE ROCKBAND
by Topaz Eyes Sing My Lullaby
Summary: Out of Extreme boardem the Cullens and Bella start a band after Bella finds out the Cullens have lots more talents then she thought. Bella is now a vampire. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT i am going 2 need help with the song choices.
1. Chapter 1

**ok the whole story is that Bella and the Cullens start a band and I'm going 2 try 2 make it funny and if any one reviews it WOULD BE SO AWSOME!!!! OK so I'm going to start the first chapter YAH!**

**BEFORE I START WRITING I NEED PEOPLES HELP I NEED A NAME FOR THE BAND I HAVE A FEW NAMES THAT ARNT VERY GOOD SOO I NEED HELP!!! SO IF YOU COULD HELP ME A LITTLE THROW ME SOME IDEAS IT WOULD SO HELPFUL TO ME! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!**

WE ARE ROCKBAND

4 DOORS DOWN ACROSS THE HALL

TEN STEPS LEFT


	2. Chapter 2

**ok first chapter i think I did a good job...i hope i did a good job don't forget to review and tell me if it sucks or if its good.**

**I DON'T OWN THE MARVELOS BEAUTY THAT IS THE TWILIGHT SERIES**

Chapter 1: Bella's POV

It has been a boring summer. As soon as Edward changed me, life became boring. It's like every moment just drags on.

Now I'm finding myself wanting Alice to take me shopping, because it's the only thing that won't have me sitting here watching some show about waffles and maple syrup with Emmett. Alice was upstairs making a racket (which I can know hear, with my vampire hearing) by throwing around all her clothes, muttering things like "How did Jasper's shirt get in my closet? Oh yeah...happy memory..." and "Oh my God, this would look so good on Bella!"

I all of a sudden had a slight worry that I'll be getting a makeover soon. Although Alice does great work, and it is a lovely way to waste time, the whole putting on perfect makeup and a dress that according to Alice brings out the red in my eyes I don't get.

"Emmett, why is the penguin eating waffles?"

"Because they're delicious Bella, what do you think?"

"Well, I just find it a little weird that a penguin is eating waffles in the middle of the Antarctic, nowhere near any civilization. Where did it get the syrup?"

"Bella, weren't you paying any attention? He got the waffles from the bright orange crate that fell from the neon pink helicopter. The syrup he got when he went on his grand adventure to find Syrup Mountain."

I just sat there and looked at this big goof I called my brother. It's very sad when this big, tough, seventy year old vampire is watching shows meant for six year olds on TiVo.

I got up and walked away. He didn't even notice. I walked upstairs to find Alice's room in complete disarray.

"Um...Alice, why is your room in carnage? Esme is going to kill you if she sees this!"

I was staring at a very excited Alice, who was in the middle of her entire wardrobe, smiling at me like a maniac.

"Oh Bella, just the vampire I wanted to see!" She kept smiling at me as she came towards me. I knew that face. She wanted to play 'Barbie Doll'.

"Alice, I am not going to be your Barbie doll!"

"And why not? There's nothing else to do!"

"As much as I agree with you on that, I don't feel like playing dress up right now. Maybe Emmett will, when he's done watching his show." I said, trying to change her mind.

"But Bella, Emmett doesn't fit in any of my clothes! And he's going to be staring at that T.V for hours! It's not going to be until tonight when everybody comes back..." she whined, hitting me with her puppy eyes.

I couldn't look away.

"Fine..." I groaned.

She screeched and ran over to me, tugging me towards her bathroom. Of course, I managed to trip over a couple of her clothes. I may be a vampire now but I have lost none of my clumsiness.

"Come on Bella, this is going to be so much fun!" Alice giggled with a evil looking smile on her face. I couldn't help but think, "What have I gotten myself into?"

**ok so the others are out hunting so i cant very well start the band yet but i got the name which is awesome thank you** wouldbecullen **for the name i can't wait to get started. And guys keep reviewing and start telling me who should play what instruments who should be the manager, stylist, etcetera, etcetera and what songs they should play. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW thanx LUV Topaz Eyes Sing My Lullaby**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok they actually start the band in this one **

Bella POV

"ALICE, ENOUGH" i screamed hurting her ears, i had been in the bathroom for about 4 hours now, "I don't care if there's nothing to do i draw the line when the 3rd outfit I've tried on today is a rainbow tutu!!"

"Bella it is not a tutu its designer" Alice said completely calm

"Alice I don't give a damn that its designer everyones going to be home soon and i do not want to be seen with this on!"

"Oh Bella of course you do its all the rage now keep it on so I can see what everyone thinks oh and speaking of everybody they will be home in 3-2-1"

"BELLA" Edward my one and only love called from the stairs

"GAWD DAMMIT this is going to be awkward" i hid my face beneath my hair

"Uhh Bella... what are you wearing is that a rainbow tutu?"

ALICE POV

"Edward it isn't a tutu its designer ok and its totally in right know."

"I see" Edward said with an expression on his face that I can only file under worry.

"Alice you were that bored, that you dressed poor Bella in a tutu" Carlisle asked from the hall

"ITS NOT A TUTU ITS DESIGNER!!!, any way theres nothing else to do the only fun things to do is dressing Bella up bothering Edward and being with Jasper." I said staring lovingly at Jasper

"Well we have to find something to do" Emmett who just mysteriously appeared at my door with Rosalie at his side "My shows are getting kind of boring."

"Yes I can see how shows about penguins eating pancakes and maple syrup over and over again can get boring" Esme said as if she knew from experience.

" Well we all need something to do, were going to be moving soon right Carlisle?" Bella asked

"Yes, and for some reason the hospital gave my job away to an 'older' doctor, something about me being to young or something I don't know so any way I'm out of a job for now so all we need is a big family activity."

"YAH something we can all participate in, and no one will start getting suspicious about this big family of teenagers and there parents." I said

"But whats there for us to do that all of us can do, and not spend a lot of time getting it ready?"

BELLA POV

"Wait what talents do guys posses?"

"Bella why do you want to know?" my love asked from beside me.

"Well we can't very well do something if I don't know your talents, who's the story going to revolve around Edward?"

"No one dear" Edward said why'll he rolled his eyes.

"Oh oh I CAN DO THE HOKI POKI BACKWORDS!!!" Emmett yelled, as usual

"Emmett how do you do the HOKI POKI backwards?" I asked

"With great difficulty." he answered with a serious expression on his face.

"OK then why don't we start with talents that we all posses already and have things in common?"

"Okay well I can play the piano and I've been told I an sing...not that I'm bragging or anything love"

"Right...so any one else have a talent that involves that has to do with music?"

"Jazzy plays Electric guitar so well Bella HE'S SO TALENTED" Alice yelled.

"I play the drums, I ROCK!!" Emmett had an exuberant smile on his face

"I play base guitar I can handle my self behind a mike to but I'm not much for singing." Rosalie explained with a slight smile on her face

"I play the Rhythm Guitar" We all looked at Carlisle, a 300 year old vampire that plays rhythm guitar...you don't see that every day.

EDWARD POV

"This is going to be good but what about Bella and Alice and Esme"

"Oh I don't need a part Edward I'm ok on the side lines watching." My love said with a slight smile but I could see it in her eyes

"No Bella your going to be apart of whatever were doing no matter what and Alice you could probably...Alice" Alice is always blanking out when she's having her visions it gets kind of old fast.

"Oh I'm sorry, um mm Bella should be the lead singer of the group."

"What! I couldn't do that oh no!"

_She has to she's such a good singer- Alice_

_She does have a set of pipes- Emmett_

_As much as I hate to say it its true shes a good singer- Rosalie_

_She's very happy w__hen she's singing to her self but gets scared when one of us says how good shy is- Jasper_

_Edward just tell her to do it, it will be a good choice in the long run- Esme_

She has pure talent perfect for the lead- Carlisle

"Bella calm down everyone here is sure that _you_ sing the best in the family I agree with them, they all think that you should be the lead singer.''

"B-But"

"NO Buts you'll do fine, ok" I said giving my love a kiss on her cheek.

"I guess...AS LONG AS EDWARD SINGS WITH ME SOMETIMES!!!" Bella yelled still seaming a bit excited

"Fine"

BELLA POV

Yah on stage with Edward I love him so much

"ok we need jobs for Esme and Alice." Carlisle said deep in thought

"I think that Esme should be the Manager of the band and Alice can be the Designer/Hairdresser/Makeup Artist" I whispered kind of scared what the others might think

"THATS A GREAT IDEA I LOVE HAIR AND MAKEUP!!!" Alice screamed jumping up and down very excited all Esme did was smile.

_**2 HOURS OF DISCUSSION LATER...**_

"Ok so it decided we will start a Rock Band" I said looking at my family this was such a great idea and will so keep us occupied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I don't know if to classified that as a clifie or not maybe a little but oh well I need song ideas for them t sing cause I'm completely stumped. And I've decided not to tell anyone what the Band Name is until there first performance.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK THS CHAPTER IS UP, WELL OF COURSE ITS UP U WOULDN'T BE READING IT IF IT WERN'T UP. I NEED IDEAS 4 SONGS 4 THEM TO SING!!! i DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

After awhile, we decided that Jasper would play lead guitar, Rosalie would play base, Carlisle would play Rhythm guitar, Emmett would play drums (who else would), Edward would play the piano or sing...or both and I would be the lead singer **GULP. **Of course Esme was the manager, and Alice would do everything else.

We set everything up in the basement, I was kind of surprised when Edward came down the stairs carrying his Grand Piano from the living room over his head, I wasn't surprised by his strength i was more surprised that he didn't buy a whole new piano for the band, and the fact that for some reason he refused to play on a keyboard.

Emmett and Esme didn't help at all, something about a turkey named Pete and chicken fajitas i wasn't really paying attention. All i know is that there up there right know in the kitchen making fajitas while entertaining a turkey who I take is Pete.

When each of them started plying there instruments I knew they truly loved playing them.

True too Alice's word Jasper was amazing at the electric guitar, he said that he had played one ever since they were invented. And I'm pretty sure that was a while back.

Emmett of course was awesome at the drums, I was a little nervous at first because Emmett was easily excitable and then the floor started shaking from his playing, I freaked out because were in a basement and its kind of hard to make the floor shake when your are under ground. But Rosalie shut him up fast.

Edward was as happy as can be he, like everyone else didn't want to go back to school. I knew he was good at playing the piano, and that he was a good singer. I just didn't know that the rest of his family shared his talents.

"Edward, are you happy with the idea?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes love, of course I am I get to play in a band with my brothers and sister my father and my beautiful wife." he said coming up to me and hugging me.

"I was just a little nervous again because of the whole singing in front of people thing" I said frowning

"Its ok you'll do fine, we have all the time in the world to practice." he said with a smile

"Yes we do" I said kissing him.

"OK lets start t practice and after get are first gig" Emmett said very happily siting behind the drums." we all followed

"This, is going to be awesome" Jasper said with a huge grin on his face

"Yes it will" i gave Edward a wink

"Ok lets get started" Rosalie just as happy as Emmett

**ok i didn't really like that chapter much. I REALLY NEED IDEAS FOR SONGS BECAUSE WITHOUT IDEAS THERE WILL BE NO MORE CHAPTERS AND I ALSO NEED SOME IDEA'S FOR SOME DRAMA AND SOME PLACES 4 THEM TO PLAY SO PLLLEEAAASSSEE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS BECAUSE I WANT TO KEEP WRITING.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok so this is the NEXT CHAPTER I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT i SAY THE NAME OF THTE BAND IN THIS CHAPTER YAH!!**

We had practiced none stop for a week. We were ready to play are first gig. We sat around the table and Esme told us the place.

"Ok guys are first gig is really not a gig its more like a battle of the bands contest. So were going to have to try hard some kids from your school will be performing also and a few werewolves" She finished with a cold frown.

"Ok. I wont be that bad right?" I asked turning to Edward

"If we keep concentrated on the music and don't breath then maybe will be ok" Edward answered

"Why are they are always ruining are fun" asked Emmett pouting beside me

"It's ok Emmett we'll have fun" comforted Rosalie

"yah i guess" he said still pouting

"This is going to be awesome" lice said Cheerly

"Mmhmm" i mummered this was going to be fun with my family but the werewolves are going to be there SHIT

AT THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS COMPETIOTION

"Okay everybody ready?" asked Carlisle

We were at the battle of the bands but there was no sign of werewolves yet (thank god)

"Yes" everyone said together

We had to play a set of three songs. And we were ready, we practiced what seemed like forever and know we were going to try to win.

"Alice" i asked looking down at the outfit she had in her hands "what is that?" I asked kind of scared what the answer was

"Why its your outfit for the performance silly" She said with a smile and pushing me into the dressing room.

I couldn't believe that I was putting this on. The outfit Alice gave me consisted of a light blue strapless corset top and a black mini with a little bit of sparkle.

I same out "Alice do i really have to wear this" I cried

"Yes Bella you do your the front women you have to look spectacular know lets do your hair" she said smiling. Oh great more fun.

about a half hour later she had my hair behaving in loose curls flowing down my back and she had put a little makeup on me since i didn't really need a lot.

I looked in the mirror and as always I was pleased with her work, although the skirt could be a little longer...hmm. I started pulling at the skirt.

"Don't fuss, and put these on" Alice thrusted a pair of knee high boots at me. At least she thought enough to put me in some shoes I wouldn't be able to fall lean off, of. Of course knowing me I would find my own way to fall of of the knee high boots.

After i was finished putting my shoes on I went to find Edward. I found him talking to a guy about lighting. He went u to him and wrapped my arm through his.

"Hey, you look wonderful as always" He said looking at my outfit and then quickly pecking me on the lips. He went back to taking to the guy. I couldn't help but notice what he was wearing.

Alice had him is a black t-shirt that had a kind of "V" neck a black leather jacket and a pair of loose fitting skinny jeans. Oh I love him so.

When he was finally finished talking to the guy about lights he put his hand around my waste kissed me and we walked towards the others.

Alice put Carlisle in a charcoal vest over a white long sleeve oxford shirt with matching trousers and tie. The tie slightly peeking out of the bottom of the vest.

She had Emmett in a burgundy muscle shirt and black baggy jeans.

Rosalie had a tight red tank-top on and slightly flared black jeans that hugged her curves.

And she had Jasper in a black dress coat over a burgundy t-shirt, black straight cut jeans and too everyones dismay a black cowboy hat.

"Alice, why is Jasper wearing a cow boy hat?" i asked

"He refused to take it off something about southern pride and the fact that he should at least get some freedom in what he wears on his head, I just got tired of him yapping on so I just told he could." She said with an apprehensive face

"Okay..."

At that Edward walked over and told us that we were up next. I started too hyper ventilate I was scared to get up there and sing in front of all those people. Of course Edward would sing most of the songs together, a fact that I greatly appreciate. But still being judged by all those people, it was still scary.

Edward must have seen my face because he hugged me close and whispered that everything would be alright an that he was here for me the whole time. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the moment. When I opened them I I cracked up, Edward looked at me like I was crazy, but then I pointed to the person he started to laugh too.

Mike Newton was in the middle of all the rockers in a sparky pant suit looking very, very scared.

"Umm Mike, house it going and what are you doing here?" I said to him after I was done laughing at his expression.

"Oh Bella" he said and then smiled, Edward growled next to me. I put my hand on his chest and he instantly calmed down.

"I-I'm performing next" Mike said shyly looking away

"Really, with who" I asked

"Uhh Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler, were kind off doing a pop routine" he said and dropped his head embarrassed." Edward snickered and i cleared my throat so I wouldn't laugh

"Uh huh, well good luck, were performing too." I said and smiled trying to make him feel better

"Really" he smiled "well good luck, I have to go practice and everything." he waved a and left

"Wow, wanna go watch" Edward asked clearly amused

"haha sure" i smiled feeling better as we went out too watch.

We looked out on stage as the four of them dressed in horrible glittery costumes,made starting posses too sing. OH MY GAWD I screamed in my head. I started laughing, hard, and I could see that the rest of the Cullen's were too and about half of the audience, who didn't seem to be in to pop music by the look of there faces.

But they kept on singing any way.

Mike starts of he actually isn't that bad of a singer not as good as Edward, but good it its own way.

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head

Jessica sings this part her voice is ok too

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

Tyler sings this part he was actually awesome better then Jessica and Mike

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

Lauren sings this she was the least talented of all of them but she could carry a tune.

I wonder if it's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Mike

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

All

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Jessica

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hanging' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

Tyler

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Tyler kept singing that probably because Lauren couldn't keep up hehehe

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when

Mike  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

All  
Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Lauren  
I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

All  
If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me...

Edward POV

At the end the whole crowd was Either creeped out, disgusted or laughing there ass's of.

They get go kicked of stage it was pretty funny, they put up a fight trying to sing there next song that had come up it seemed to be Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway. Oh thank God they didn't get to sing it.

We were up next. Bella was more nervous then ever. I hugged her tight kissed her and said that every thing would be fine. After the set up was complete we walked out and people actually cheered. I don't know why they cheered maybe its because the way we look or the way were dressed or maybe that we were actually going to play instruments, instead of that CD that Mike an them put in. I'm betting its the last one.

We stood in are places me and Bella standing in the middle because piano was unneeded for the song we i was singing the male back up. So I was going to sing back up for Bella.

The host for the night came up on stage took the mike from Bella and said

"Ladies, and Gentleman I give you 'Beautiful Thirst'!"

**THANK-YOU TO :****undercover leech FOR THE IDEA OF GOING UP AGANST MIKE AND THEM, wouldbecullen FOR THE NAME FOR THE BAND. THANKS FOR READING GUYS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME SONGS I NEED ONE THAT DESCRIBES BELLA AND EDWARDS RELATION SHIP, ESME AND CARLISLE'S EMMETT AND ROSALIE'S AND ALICE AND JASPER'S SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME SONGS THAT FIT WITH THERE RELATION SHIPS IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT TYPE OF SONG IT IS. I ALSO NEED AN IDEA FOR BELLA'S POWER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I MADE A BOOBOO IN THE LAST CHAPTOR EDWARD IS PLAYING THE PIANO IN The first SONG.**

**And sorry for the long...long wait those of you who care. The first song is ****Bring me to life by Evanescence and the second is Memories by Within Temptation**

I stood in the middle of the stage, Edward at my side I looked into the audience extremely happy that all the lights were on us, so I couldn't see the audience in the dark.

I let go of Edwards hand so that he could go to the piano, I would be singing lead and he would be singing the backup and as we practiced, Edward started the soft melody at the begging, and I began.

how can you see into my eyes like open doors

Carlisle making scraping noises with his guitar  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb 

Emmet and Jasper and Rosalie joined Carlilse's Rhythm Guitar,Edwards piano and my singing with there drumming and Guitar's

without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

We stopped all sound there

Then Edward started sining into the mike on his piano providing th backup and the music got loud in a sudden burst  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

(all this time I can't believe I couldn't see)  
(kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
(without a thought without a voice without a soul)  
don't let me die here  
(there must be something more)  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

I felt venom drip into my eyes this song describes so much

The crowed yelled and screamed "more, more" We started are next song i was singing will probably make me cry, i brought up bad memories. But i wanted to get over it.

Since there as no guitar, or rhythm guitar in this song Carlisle sat out and Jasper played violin through the whole song.

Jasper started with a violin intro, Emmett joined in, and Edward played the piano and then Rosalie..

In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go home

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All of the memories I hold dear  
Darling, you know I'll love you  
till the end of time

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

All of my memories...

Sure enough as the crowd cheered i felt venom fall from my eyes Edward got up and wiped the "tears" away and hugged me. As he hugged me I someone out of the corner of my eye holding a guitar, and he was glaring at Edward and me.

**ook i did my best. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW or ill stop the story dun dun duun. And give me idea's for songs plleaseee.**


End file.
